


Dad! I think I'm sick!

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Drabbles of Fluff! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cause he's sick, Chuck isn't sure what to do, Lucifer demands hugs, Parental themes, Sam isn't Lucifers biggest fan, Telling God to man up, Tells chuck to man up, and belly rubs, and he wants them, and stories, but he feels bad for him, childish behavior, even though hes not, ha, lucifers basically a fledgling, nothing new to see here, thats funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Archangels can get sick, as Lucifer comes to prove, his timing couldn't be better. Sam's not his biggest fan but hearing the devil sitting there whining about a stomach ache and falling victim to such horrid coughing spells, it'll make anyone feel bad. Have no fear, Chuck is here.





	

"Blow," He held out a tissue to His sick child and put it under his stuffy nose. He's had this cold for about two weeks now, and He was starting to get worried. After he's finished blowing his nose, he hands back the wadded tissue. Chuck threw it away and turned to stare at His pale son.  

Lucifer stared back with sad icy blue eyes that made His heart completely melt into goo.  

His Morning Star was usually so closed off, snarky, extremely independent.  

Until he got sick.  

Then it was like he was a fledgling again.  

"You'll be okay." Chuck promises, ruffling the soft blonde hair and giving his warm forehead a light kiss, "Just get some rest, I'll come back and check on you in a bit." 

Lucifer nods, wheezing through his nose, and burrows down into the blanket his dad went and got for him. Chuck shakes His head, smiling to Himself as He turns to leave the room. This is almost too good to be true, Lucifer actually getting along with Him and letting Him do as He pleases, but He's not going to say anything in case Lucifer changes his mind.  

* * *

They had noticed because in the end because of the drastic change of character for their resident Archangel turned sarcastic maniac, he was being uncharacteristically quiet.  

Lucifer was deliberately attempting to be as quiet as possible, as to not draw attention to himself, because he was starting to feel a bit sick. The Archangel was mentally willing himself not to vomit at the moment and was finding it increasingly hard with every passing moment. All in all, he was pretty miserable.  

He took a deep breath and hoped no one noticed how unwell he actually was.  

And as if the timing couldn't be any worse, Amara was not going to agree to a rain check simply because he was feeling a bit under the weather.  

As it turns out though, Lucifer's not as subtle as he thinks he is.  

Sam cringes as he catches the tail end of another coughing fit, it was a whooping cough for sure, he was hacking continuously for a while then taking in a sharp gasp of breath.  

Everytime Lucifer let out a cringe worthy coughing fit, Sam would automatically look for Chuck. It was some sort of guessing that considering the man was his Father, Chuck would care enough to try and help.  

He was wrong of course, every time he looked up, Chuck was always deliberately attempting to look too busy.  

It was when Sam started feeling personally sorrowful for the being who haunted his dreams, did he finally take initiative to step in. Angels should not sound this bad, let alone Archangels, fallen or not.  

And so Sam cornered God, "He sounds horrible man! Do something!" 

"Like what? I doubt he'd even let me near him!" 

"Look, I'm not what you would call Lucifer's biggest fan, but he sounds bad so take care of your kid!" 

Chuck looks between the hunter and His child, and nods, Sam exhales as the fear that he gained upon realizing he had just snapped at God and got away with it. Shoulder's slump as the shorter Man crosses the room, and Lucifer turns a puffy glare up in His direction as He approaches.  

"What do you want?" 

In reality it came out sounding more like 'Wha oo yoo waaat' and it was rather funny, but no one dared laugh at it. There was a brief struggle of power that ended with Chuck seated calmly on the couch reading one of His latest books and Lucifer sound asleep next to Him, head cushioned on His lap, and wrapped in His favorite green jacket.  

Dad noticed he felt sick, and now Dad was on the case.  

As it turns out, Lucifer, when sick, turns into the most cuddliest person known to man. He latched onto you when close enough and refused to let go unless he fell asleep (and even that was a by chance sort of deal) or he had the promise of a replacement as soon as you moved. 

Chuck used the clinginess to His advantage and got the archangel to move with Him when He finally made for him to turn in for the night.  

* * *

He whined from where he had pressed his nose flesh against his Dad's side.  

"Daddy my tummy hurts!" 

Chuck hummed above him, reading a rough draft for His latest book 'Out of the Darkness', and a hand wandered down to his sore belly. It began to rub in soothing circles and Lucifer sighed in comfort, no one was actually sure why it helped him so much, but every time he complained about a belly ache all he needed was a gentle belly rubbing and he'd be as right as rain.  

"It's okay little star, just go to sleep, Daddy's right here." 

Lucifer hummed happily and smacking his lips he nuzzled into his Dad's side some more.  

"Daddy will you tell me a story?" 

Chuck hummed again, flipping a page with His thumb, "Lucifer you are not a fledgling anymore, do you really want me to tell you a bedtime story?" 

"I can't sleep! I need something to distract me from my sore belly! Please Dad!" 

The older male sighed deeply, placed a marker in the page, and closed the cover. Setting it to the side and settling back into His pillows. Lucifer when sick was basically the same as being a fledgling.  

"Alright, alright, come here then." 

Lucifer hummed in happiness as he scooted closer and nuzzled into the side of his Father's neck. Chuck wrapped an arm around his shoulders and scratched lightly at his shoulder.  

"In the beginning, there was nothing....." 


End file.
